The field of the invention is harness assemblies and the invention relates more particularly to buckle systems for releasing one portion of a harness assembly from another portion. One critical type of buckle is used to release a parachute canopy harness from the portion of the harness worn by a member of the crew of an aircraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,247 shows a particular style of harness assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The '247 patent is incorporated herein by reference for purposes of background and the harness shown in the '247 patent releases the parachute only when a lever is moved in a single direction. For some applications, it is beneficial that the lever release a parachute harness when moved either in a forward direction or a rearward direction.